scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Lawrence
(formerly) | firstapp= : | actor= Kimberly Brooks }} Professor Janet Lawrence was a scientist at Physical appearance Janet is an African-American female with a light-brown skin tone, short black hair, pink lips and dark eyes with notable eyelashes. Daphne Blake noted that she doesn't wear any makeup at special occasions or the lab. She wears an E.T.I.S. lab coat with the lab's logo on the shoulders. Under that is a pink shirt, purple pants, and black high-heeled shoes. Personality Janet is very proud in her research at E.T.I.S. When her project was behind schedule, she refused to face the humiliation that would come from her mistake. Janet decided to disguise herself as an alien to prevent that from happening. When she was unmasked, she physically assaulted two police officers in an attempt to evade arrest. History What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one Janet was preparing to perform a preliminary scan of an alien egg when it started to hatch. She ran out with the other scientists as the alien appeared to emerge. After Velma Dinkley won an award for winning the Future Scientist Contest, she introduced Janet to the gang. When Velma asked Janet for details on her latest research project, Janet claimed that it was classified. There had recently been complications preventing her from moving forward. She stated that they were nothing to worry about. Fred Jones asked her about what it takes to become an astronaut. Janet explained that it takes a lot of work, and that she couldn't become one herself due to her fear of heights. Suddenly the Space Ape made a brief appearance before everyone present before disappearing. Janet described it as the complication. Janet confronted Keith Dale about what happened. Keith said that he was locking down the base as a safety measure and that the shuttle flight was cancelled. Velma asked her about the alien's authenticity, to which Janet replied that anything is possible. She explained that in the past month she sent a space probe to collect comet debris. Among them was the alien egg that hatched earlier that evening. She tried to warn everyone about the alien's presence, but they wouldn't believe her. She told the gang to be careful while investigating the Space Ape. The gang later ran into her while she was training a chimpanzee named Reggie. Janet talked about how amazing Reggie was and how she could train him to to anything. When Janet caught Velma holding her research folder, she became visibly upset. While it was Elliott Blender who brought out the file, she explained how the gang could explore anywhere they wanted but her data was off limits. When the Space Ape was captured, it was revealed to be Janet herself. Her project wasn't complete in time for the shuttle launch. Instead of facing the humiliation of admitting her mistake, she came up with the Space Ape to prevent the shuttle from launching. It explained why she wouldn't let anyone look at her data. It was also mentioned that she couldn't chase Daphne across the gangplank near the top of the space shuttle due to her fear of heights. Janet also used her degree in biochemistry to create an allergy powder that caused a rash on Captain Treesdale's arm. When asked about the short alien, the gang explained that Janet trained Reggie the chimpanzee to wear the costume. Then she wore the costume for the medium version and wore stilts for the taller version. As for the alien egg, it was dehydrated organic material. When Janet wanted to make the egg appear to be hatching, she only needed to add a little water. Janet exclaimed that she would have gotten away with her crime if it weren't for the meddling kids. She assaulted the officers near her before attempting to escape. Celia Clyde, who was an undercover FBI agent, tripped her before she was able to do so. Appearances * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 103. Space Ape at the Cape In other languages Category:Culprits Category:Scientists Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 villains